Tainted Love
by Miss Scarlet Darkness
Summary: Scarlet Armstrong is a relatively normal. Well as normal as a person can get when you've daughter to Billie Joe Armstrong, BF's to Marilyn Manson & Pete Wentz & Goddaughter to Lynz Way and Ray Toro. A whirlwind or romance, babies and many, many surprises!


Chapter 1 – Homecoming

***FRANK IERO P.O.V.***

We were on the flight home from Perth after finishing our Australian leg of the world contamination tour. I was sat in my chair flicking through the channels on the TV ignoring yet another bout of turbulence. When we went to check in Brian out manager said our seats had been update from business to first class. I wasn't complaining, free everything and actual vegetarian food! There was me sitting and watching TV. Gerard was sat in the seat in the isle across from me working on something in his black book, Mikey was in the seat in front of Gerard playing some stupid game on his iPod and ray was in the seat in front of me. I could hear Ray drumming his fingers on the arm rest glaring daggers at the Seatbelt sign.

"Ray for God's sake stop fucking drumming." Our manager Brian said from the seat in Ray.

I heard laughter James and Jarrod who was sat in the seats in front of Mikey.

The Light pinged off and the airhostess came out from behind me and bent down to talk to Ray. Gerard looked up from his book and saw the airhostess arse a foot away from his face. I saw his eyes widen and hurriedly looked down at his book again. Stupid man I thought. Any man can appreciate a fine body without taking the car for a ride... if you know what I mean. The airhostess went back to where ever she came from and returned a few seconds later with a phone for ray. He quickly dialled a number and got up to stare out the window.

"Come on. Come on. Pick up." I heard ray mutter into the phone.

He let out a sigh of release. "Thank god Lynz. So whats wrong with her?"

On the mention of his wife's name Gerard's head snapped up. He leaned over to me without taking his eyes of Ray. "Why's he talking to Lynz?"

"I dunno." I shrugged. "But they're talking about some girl."

Gerard leaned back into his own chair and continued to listen of Ray's conversation.

"Yes Lynz. We're under an hour away. Then will get fast-tracked through baggage then security. And then we've got the trip back to Scarlet's so I'd say 2 to 3 hours." Ray paused to listen to Lyn-z response.

"Have you tried Pete or Bob?" he paused again. I looked and saw that everyone was now listening to his conversation.

"Yes I know, but I can't make this thing go any faster. She's coming out though and you've seen her eat and drink so we all know she's fine. I'll just have to bring the guys straight there and I'll talk to her." He paused again.

"SHE DID WHAT! Yeah okay I'll tell him. Yeah okay. Bye." He said and hung up the phone. He gave the phone back to the airhostess. A rubbed his hands over his face and slumped dejectedly into his chair.

Mikey's voice piped up from the front. "So what was that about Ray?"

"A friend of mine and Lynz's. She's um... Complicated. She's just coming out of a rough patch." He said staring out the window.

"How do you know her?" Brian Asked.

"Her names Scarlet and met her July 23rd 2007 on the Projekt Revolution tour, Lyn-z had known her from when she was 11 through Scarlet's dad. When I met her she was 15. She was shy and quiet, and she spent most of the time with Lyn-z and MSI. She liked playing the guitar and she had the most amazing singing voice. Her dads not around much and her mum died when she was younger, so you could say Lynz, Christa and I are her adoptive parents." Ray answered.

I saw Gerard frown out of the corner of my eye "I've never heard of her."

"She's a private person." Ray responded, "But she's always been there in the background."

"So what we doing" Gerard asked.

"Well once we've landed and gone through security and baggage claim. We'll get a car to Scarlet's place."

I leaned forward "but I've got to get home and see cherry and Lilly."

Ray rubbed the back of his neck, "Lynz's got them. Uhh... Jamia had to do something so she gave them to Lyn-z to look after."

I sat back in my chair and frowned at the now forgotten film. That was weird Jamia hated leaving the kids with Lynz or anyone that wasn't - in her eyes - 'Family'.

The captain's voice came over the tannoy and announced that we had to buckle up for touchdown. I buckled my seatbelt as well as everyone else I clutched the armrest in my inked hands. I really heated this part. We touched down and quickly got ushered off the plane, we got fast tracked through security and baggage claim. In only 30 minutes we had said out goodbyes and parted from Brian, James and Jarrod. Ray, Mikey Gerard and I climbed into a big blacked out SUV heading into the LA suburbs; I lent my head against the cool window.

At some point I must have fallen asleep due to my lack of caffeine. Next thing I knew someone prodded my shoulder I awoke startled and head butted Mikey by accident. I smiled at him sheepishly but he smiled back rubbing his forehead. Only then did I turn to look out of the window.

We were pulled up outside a pair of cast-iron gates. Past them I saw a gigantic 2-story white house with a huge double front door. It had mini palm trees and other exotic looking plants dotted around outside, with a flowing fountain in the middle of the turning circle. A draught hit the back of my neck and I saw Ray, Gerard and Mikey pulling our bags out of the boot I got out the car and helped. Once all of us had our bags we stood in a row looking up at the house, ray let out a deep sigh and pulled a white card with a black strip on it. He swiped it trough a slot on a control panel on the stone pillar. The gates swung open, Ray stepped forward and started walking towards the house.

**A.N.** – Just a beginning/opening chapter. Will get better I promise, I do a rough story line for this. Please rate/review thanks x


End file.
